


The Domestic Adventures of Oliver and Felicity: Laundry Day

by wrldtravler



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Married Olicity, NSFW, Smut, So much sexy fun times, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrldtravler/pseuds/wrldtravler
Summary: While Oliver is out, Felicity decides to spice up their weekly chores. Oliver returns home to averypleasant surprise, and fun and games ensue for our favorite married couple.





	The Domestic Adventures of Oliver and Felicity: Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here's a steamy little one shot inspired by a Tumblr prompt that I saw a while back. And, can I say that I'm so incredibly excited to be writing fanfiction about an canonically MARRIED Olicity!!! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

It started like any other Sunday: wake up, lazily make-out for an hour until Oliver leaves to start breakfast, Felicity joins him not long after and sits at the island sipping her waiting coffee while watching Oliver do his thing, they share a nice breakfast together, and then they go about their Sunday chores to prepare for the week ahead. 

The first time they moved in together, two and half years ago, Felicity had been surprised to find that Oliver was very anal about household chores. Not that she was messy, Oliver just had a particular way he liked to do things and she was more than happy to leave most of the chores for him to do. The only thing he agreed to let her do (after some clever coercion) was their laundry, oddly enough, and it was something that still held true the second time around. 

While Oliver was out stocking up on groceries for the week, and idea popped into Felicity's head, so she decided to depart from their normal routine a little by putting her own little twist on laundry time this week. It was convenient that William happened to be spending the weekend with his Aunt Thea. 

That's how she found herself perched on a stool at the island, her blonde locks tumbling over her bare shoulders and brushing against the smooth skin of her back, her left leg delicately crossed over her right, wearing nothing but her glasses and her wedding ring, lazily typing away at a side project for Helix on her laptop while waiting for Oliver to return. 

The minute she heard the door to the garage open and close, the corner of her mouth lifted in a devious grin as his footfalls drew closer. He had no idea what he was coming home to, and the thought sent a thrill of excitement through Felicity. When his footsteps halted abruptly in the entry to the kitchen, Felicity fought to keep her grin from widening as she tried to compose her features into a mask of innocence. "Hi babe." She called over her shoulder, continuing to work away at her laptop like nothing was amiss. 

"Fe-li-ci-ty, honey, what... what is this?" He croaked out behind her. 

Turning to look at him over her shoulder with an innocent smile, she internally smirked though at his physical reaction to her lack of clothing. His eyes were hungrily tracing over every inch of her exposed skin, his hands desperately clutching the bundle of groceries wrapped up in his taught arms. "It's laundry time." Felicity said casually, as if that held all the answers. 

His whole body hummed with anticipation as he forced his eyes up to meet hers. "Yes, but why are you naked?" He practically purred, walking over to the island to deposit the bags before stepping up beside her, hands poised to grab her waist so he could show her just how much he appreciated this little surprise. 

Turning her body slightly to face him, she quickly placed a hand on his chest, effectively halting his advances and bringing a puzzled look to his face. "I figured we could make our chores a little more... exciting today. I mean, why dirty our clothes doing chores all day only to have to wait and wash them a week from now? It's so much smarter to just wear nothing so all of our clothes are clean for the week." She explained simply, maintaining her innocent smile. "So, clothes off mister. I need to start the laundry soon or it'll never get done." She demanded as she turned back to her work, the smile lingering on her lips finally turning mischievous when she couldn't contain it any longer. 

Ignoring her halting hand from earlier, he reached his hand out to trace his fingertips lovingly over the smooth skin of her back. "I have an idea of what we can do to pass the time while we wait then." He suggested, his voice dropping an octave with desire as his eyes admired her beautiful form perched so effortlessly on the stool. 

Felicity wasn't having any of his advances at the moment. Despite the goosebumps that bloomed over her skin or the way her nipples pebbled when a shiver passed through her at his touch, she gently swatted his hand away with one of hers before continuing her work. "Behave, Oliver. Now, take your clothes off before I use my loud voice." 

With a soft growl of frustration, Oliver retracted his hand as he contemplated Felicity for a moment. A teasing grin slowly tugged at his lips. Two could play at this game. Pulling his blue Henley over his head, he dropped it on the counter next to her before slipping his shoes off and slowly undoing his jeans, his eyes never leaving her, almost daring her to look at him. 

Shifting in her spot slightly, she watched him undress out of the corner of her eye, her typing slowly coming to a halt, completely and utterly distracted by her ridiculously attractive husband undressing next to her. 

Sliding his jeans and boxer briefs down in one fluid motion, he deposited those next to her too as he shifted to lean against the counter with a cocky smile on his lips. "You just wanted an excuse to see me naked, didn't you?" 

Finally turning to look at him, she smirked as she slowly raked her eyes up and down his statuesque form, biting down gently on her lower lip when she saw his desire for her starting to make itself evident between his legs. Dragging her eyes back up to his, she raised a challenging eyebrow as she gathered his clothes in her arms and slid off the stool, standing only a breath away from him. "Of course, I thought I was being pretty obvious." She purred. 

Before he could reach out and capture in his embrace, Felicity spun around, her hair brushing over his chest from the motion as she sauntered away. Just before disappearing through the entryway, she looked over her shoulder at him with a coy smile. "Oh, and there are a few rules to make this more interesting." She suggested, her devious gaze holding his hungry one. "No touching. Not even 'innocent' touches." Oliver's hands flexed anxiously at his sides at this suggestion, clearly unhappy with the idea that he couldn't touch her all day. "The first one to give in loses and must do one thing of the winner's choosing. Under no circumstances can you cover up either. Other than that, we go about our day like normal." She finished with a smirk, throwing him a coy wink and disappearing around the corner with a sultry sway to her hips. 

Oliver watched her leave, his eyes appreciating the supple curve of her ass as it disappeared around the corner with a grin on his lips for his tease of a wife, his semi-erection twitching in appreciation of the view. 

Though he debated just giving up and losing on purpose, wanting nothing more than to ravish the beauty walking away from him, he loved a challenge and Felicity knew that, and he couldn't deny that he was curious to see who would give in first. 

Turning around, he went to work putting away the groceries with a big grin on his face. Game on, he mused with a chuckle.

* * *

It didn't take long for his patience to be tested. Clearly, Felicity wasn't going to make this easy for him. And how she seemed so unaffected and aloof mystified him. Well, that's not entirely true. He knew she was enjoying the show just as much as he was from her lingering glances and the way her pupils were seemingly permanently dilated from desire. 

Back to the sight he walked in on in their innocent sun room though. Oliver had been looking for Felicity to see what she wanted for lunch, but now he was thinking about having an altogether different kind of meal. 

When he finally found her in the sun room, she was gloriously stretched out on her yoga mat in a runner's lunge, her perfectly round and firm ass lifted in the air, a thin sheen of sweat starting to form over her flushed skin from exertion. 

"Felicity?" He croaked out, sounding like he was back in high school and going through puberty all over again. 

God, it's not like he'd never seen her naked before, but there was something about the strength and flexibility she exuded as she held herself in those damn yoga poses. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "What do you want to eat? For lunch. Not that I'm referring to anything else." Great, now he was babbling. Last time he did that was when he asked her on their first date. 

Watching her move easily from runner's lunge to downward dog and into upward dog practically made him salivate. She did it all with a surprising amount of grace for someone so vehemently opposed to sports, and now seeing her bare chest arched out and her pebbled nipples practically begging for his attention definitely earned a twitch from his cock. Clenching his jaw tightly and fisting his hands at his sides, Oliver took several deep breaths as he tried to fight the erection attempting to grow between his legs again. 

Holding the upward dog pose, she turned her head to her left to face him with an outwardly innocent smile tugging at her lips, but he could see the true smirk in her eyes. She was definitely doing this on purpose. That vixen. "Just a sandwich is fine babe." She grinned before going back into downward dog, stretching her left leg out behind her deliciously and moving into a runner's lunge on her other side. 

His fingers flexed at his side as he watched her move so fluidly. How he wanted nothing more than to just step up behind her, worship her glowing skin with his itchy hands, and thrust into her while she screamed his name. 

"Chop, chop Oliver. I'm almost done, and I'm _very_ hungry." She said in a low voice that dripped with desire. Though he knew she was technically talking about food, he knew she was trying to goad him with her slightly suggestive phrasing. 

Before he gave in after her first test, he turned sharply and practically ran out of the sunroom and back into the kitchen, trying to get as far away from her as quickly as he could. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of giving in so easily. 

No, two could play at this game, and he was going to give her a test for sure.

* * *

After her lengthy yoga session and a delicious lunch, Felicity was curled up on their couch and back to work on her coding project. 

She had gotten lost in her work again and hadn't noticed right away that the house was eerily quiet. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Oliver in a while and had almost forgotten that she was still completely naked. Normally, nothing could pull her away from her work, but she needed to check on Oliver and make sure he wasn't somehow violating the terms of their bet. If he was, she so wanted to call him out on it and take the victory. 

With a curious frown, she set her laptop down on the couch and began her scavenger hunt. First, she searched the entire main floor she was already on – everything from the backyard (that would have been fun explaining a naked Oliver to their neighbors) to the study. No such luck though. Moving upstairs, she searched their room and bathroom, expecting to find him showering or napping, but again he was nowhere to be found. 

The last place she could think of was their basement where he had set up an at-home gym when they first bought this house. Sweet Jesus, if he was down there working out, she wasn't sure she would be able to handle it. Then again, it would be fair revenge for her earlier stunt. 

Making her way down to the main floor and through the house to the basement door located just off the kitchen, she pulled it open and descended the stairs, holding her breath as she braced for what she might find. 

That man did not disappoint. 

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she rounded the corner and found his delicious, sweaty, rippling backside facing her. For a moment, she was sad he wasn't standing because the man had a fantastic ass, but this was just as lovely to look at. 

Seated at his cable weight machine, his arms were stretched over his head clutching a bar, pulling his back and arms taught. Slowly, almost painfully slowly, he pulled the bar down to his chest to complete what he had told her once was something called a lat pulldown. She licked her lips as she watched his forearms flex to keep his grip on the bar and the way his back and biceps flexed to accommodate the weight he was lifting. He held the pose for a three count before slowly releasing the bar back up, only to pull it down again. 

She watched with rapt fascination, enjoying the rhythmic motion and the ease with which he lifted the insanely heavy weight. Little beads of sweat rolled down his back, contouring to each muscle on their journey to the curve of his beautiful butt. 

Felicity couldn't help but swallow thickly as she felt the rush of desire spread through her at the sight, flushing her skin and making her breathing a little more ragged than normal. It would be so easy to just walk over, sit down on his lap and let him slide into her. She knew she was already wet enough for that, evidenced by the slight dampness she felt on her inner thigh. 

But, no, sadly she refused to give in. 

She should have left though, to rid herself of the temptation, but she couldn't resist watching him a little longer. 

A few more reps later, Oliver released the weights and slung his right leg over to the left side of the bench so she was now looking at his profile. Even hunched over, with his elbows on his thighs, it was hard to miss the most _prominent_ detail, if you catch the drift. 

An audible whimper slipped from her lips when she saw his erection. She knew he wasn't completely hard yet, but he was clearly well on his way. The workout must be to blame... testosterone and what-not. Though the sight was incredibly hot, it nearly weakened her resolve. Sitting on his lap seemed like a very tempting idea now. 

If he hadn't noticed her before, the moment she whimpered his gaze snapped up to her. She watched him take her in from head-to-toe, the smile on his lips curling into a smirk. Her whole body was on fire from his heated gaze. She felt like she was going to spontaneously combust, it was that bad. 

"Hey hon. What brings you down here?" He taunted, standing up and sauntering over to his towel and water, taking a long swig from the bottle as he toweled the sweat off his chest. 

Shamelessly, her eyes followed the towel, wishing it were her wiping him down instead. "I couldn't... I... uh... hadn't seen you in a while... curious..." She stuttered out, breathless and struggling to string together a full thought. Damn him. 

He eyed her with that smirk only growing on his beautiful face. "You were coding, I didn't think you'd miss me. I just needed to relieve some stress. I'm sure you can understand." He purred with a wink as he stalked towards her. 

Licking her lips and taking a ragged breath, she let her eyes rake over his lithe figure that radiated masculinity and sexuality from that damn workout of his. She should have been ashamed, but what was the point of being married to someone if you couldn't shamelessly ogle them when they were naked and sporting a very prominent erection. 

Her whole body deflated though when he slid past her to climb the stairs, a wisp of air rushing over her skin he had gotten so close to her on his way by. "I'm going to go shower. You sure you don't want to come clean me up? I could always use your help." He teased, but gone was the smirk and now he looked at her like a starving man ready to devour her. 

Goosebumps erupted over her skin and her thighs quivered a little. "No?" She croaked out, sounding very uncertain in her response, even to her own ears. God, she had so little self-control when it came to this specimen of a man in front of her. 

His low, vibrating laughter met her ears. "Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind." He offered with one last smile before climbing the stairs, giving her the most perfect view of that ass of his. 

Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave indeed. 

Oliver may have won that round, but she was going to make sure he paid for turning her into a speechless, aroused mess just now.

* * *

Stepping under the hot spray of their shower, a frustrated sigh slipped from his lips. 

Damn, he was so sure he was about to win. He didn't think she was going to find him in time – it was a risky gamble to bet on her noticing _anything_ while she was coding. But she did find him, and oh boy he thought she was going to jump his bones. He could tell she was fighting every muscle in her body, telling them not to go to him like normal. 

Then again, as sure as he was that she was about to give in, he almost took her right then and there too, if he was being honest. He had been amped up from his workout – heavy lifting always did that for him. He could feel the testosterone pumping through his veins, heightening that primal urge to claim her. So, despite all his bravado back there, he was lucky he made it out without taking the loss himself. 

Leaning back against the cold wall of the shower, he moaned quietly as he wrapped his hand around his straining cock. Hopefully this wasn't illegal under Felicity's rules – she had never explicitly said that it was – because he needed some damn relief if he was going to make it through the day and try to win this thing. 

The first long stroke over his length pulled an erratic thrust of his hips into his hand. "Fuck." He groaned. There was no way he was going to be able to prolong this, he was too keyed up for that. This was just about finding some semblance of relief for now. 

Tipping his head back until it landed on the tile with a soft thud, he relaxed into the wall and let his eyes slide shut as he stroked his cock with a few purposeful strokes, imagining it was Felicity in this shower with him. His free hand came up to cup his balls, rolling them gently with his fingers and giving them a good squeeze a few times. Clenching his ass, he thrust into his hand in time with his strokes. A few hurried strokes later, his whole body tensed up and his hips spasmed erratically into his hand, his cock twitching violently as he came with a gasp. 

A relieved sigh escaped him as he relaxed against the shower wall, his eyes cracking open as he watched the water wash the last of his cum down the drain. He hadn't come that fast since he first discovered the joys of masturbation as a teenager. Normally, he would have been embarrassed, but he had one hot wife parading around the house naked so he was sure he had a pass just this once. 

Significantly less on edge now after both his workout and being able to give himself some sexual relief too, Oliver quickly finished the rest of his shower. It was less than ten minutes later when he stepped out of the shower into the steamy bathroom, grabbing his towel to start drying himself off. 

Cracking open the bathroom door and stepping from the steam-filled room into the bedroom with his towel slung around his neck, he stopped dead in his tracks and almost choked on his saliva at the sight that greeted him. 

Felicity was deliciously sprawled out on their bed, and she looked to be asleep – though he highly doubted that was actually true. And in her sleep, her left hand was gently caressing her right breast, the other almost torturously gliding over the flat expanse of her stomach down to the smooth curve of her hips and thighs. 

"Oliver." She moaned quietly, though it sounded a little garbled in her "sleep". 

Then, the hand that was caressing the rest of her body slid to her inner thigh and then up to her clit. The moment she began to circle it with a finger, Felicity's back arched a little and her hips began to rock in time with her motions. 

From his perch in the doorway to their bathroom, Oliver watched the whole scene unfold with a front row seat and his mouth hanging open in shock. 

"Fuck, Felicity. Please..." He begged, though he wasn't entirely sure what he was begging for. To continue? To stop? Maybe both? The worst part was he could feel himself instantly hardening again, despite having just masturbated himself. 

"Sleeping" Felicity mumbled something quietly as she shimmied around on their bed into a slightly new position, her legs falling wide open and giving Oliver the perfect view of her wet lips. Which, speaking of, Felicity dipped a finger into before dragging it back up to her clit which she resumed stroking at a steady pace. At the new sensation, Felicity's hips bucked into her own touch and a small moan slipped from her lips. 

A groan of his own rumbled up from his chest and his own hips bucked in time with hers. That seemed to bring him out of his trance though, and he looked down to find his hand around his cock, slowly stroking it to life again. "Shit." He murmured. He needed to get out of there. Quickly. 

"Mmm, Oliver, please." Felicity moaned next, the pace of her fingers working her clit picking up, as did her rolling hips. 

If he thought he had been about to give in at any point before this, Oliver had clearly been wrong. That little breathy moan nearly had him bounding across the gap to give her a hand. And he knew it would only take two giant steps to make that happen and lose the game. 

But, with a strangled groan, Oliver tore his eyes away from his intoxicating wife, tossed the towel on the bathroom floor and stomped out of their bedroom, forcing himself to get as far away as possible.

* * *

At the sound of their bedroom door slamming shut, Felicity's hand between her legs stilled and her right eye cracked open to check her surroundings. 

She was most definitely alone. 

With a frustrated huff, Felicity flopped both of her arms onto the bed beside her and sprawled out on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She still had not won the game. Though, she knew she came oh so close if Oliver's groans had been any indication. 

Rolling over, Felicity swung her legs over the side of the bed and contemplated the clock on the nightstand. She bit her lip, her brow furrowing slightly. 

They didn't have much longer to finish this little experiment. It was already five in the evening, and Thea was due to bring William back in just a few short hours. Someone needed to break, and soon, though there was no way it was going to be her. She refused to lose. 

What she didn't know, just yet at least, was how to keep the pressure on Oliver. She had put all of her eggs in one basket with that show she just gave him, so to say she was stumped at the moment was an understatement. 

Moments later, a low rumble from her stomach pulled her from her thoughts. 

Felicity rose to her feet with a thoughtful hum and headed towards the kitchen. It couldn't hurt to grab a snack while she thought of her next move. On her way downstairs and into the kitchen, she absentmindedly looked around, curious to see where Oliver had disappeared to in his frustrated state. But, he was nowhere to be found by the time she reached the kitchen. 

A few minutes later, though, as she was standing in front of the open refrigerator trying to decide what to snack on, a sudden chill went down her spine and the fine hairs on her forearms rose slightly. She knew this sensation, and it certainly wasn't because of the chilly refrigerator air brushing over her bare skin. 

Slowly, she abandoned her search and shut the refrigerator door. The minute her hand left the door handle, his hands were on her waist, spinning her around roughly to face him. In a flash, he lifted her up with an ease she never got tired of witnessing and pressed her against the fridge, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist and her arms looping around his neck. 

"You are pure evil, you know that, right?" He growled against her neck which he was currently peppering with long, hot, open-mouthed kisses. 

Felicity's head lolled back against the fridge with a dull thump and a breathy laugh. "You know this means you lose, right?" She teased, grinding her hips against his, earning a rough growl from him against her skin. 

"Don't care." He muttered roughly. Reaching between them with one hand, he took himself in hand and lined himself up with her entrance. The second his head brushed her soaked folds, a low groan slipped from his lips and Felicity gasped loudly, bucking against him. 

"Please..." She begged, rolling her hips eagerly against him, her hand that had found its way into his hair gently tugging at it and scraping his scalp. 

Apparently, he didn't need to be asked twice because at her command he tilted his hips up, pressed forward, and easily slipped into her. "Oh, fuck!" He gasped, gently nipping at her shoulder with his teeth. 

Leaning back slightly, Oliver pinned her to the fridge with his hips and Felicity's legs tightened around his waist in the new position. His dark eyes met hers briefly before he leaned forward and kissed her, soft and slow at first, but it quickly grew into hurried, sloppy kisses as he started to thrust in and out of her. 

"Ahh, yeah..." Felicity gasped against his lips, only to break the kiss as her head rolling back against the fridge again. "Faster, Oliver." She growled out this time, squeezing her heels against his ass as she rocked her hips against his. 

Gently, he pressed a soft kiss under her ear in response before picking up his pace. His hips snapped against hers roughly, the pace so fast now that Felicity's movements couldn't keep up, and the force of his thrusts were so powerful that the fridge rocked slightly with them every time. 

Felicity pressed the pads of her fingers hard into Oliver's back. "Sh-sh-sh-shit, oh, yes!" She gasped out, her body arching into his as her hips started thrusting awkwardly and sporadically against him. Oliver's rapid pace, the way his pubic bone stimulated her clit with every thrust in this position, the friction of their bodies moving against one another, and the feel of his hot breath on her shoulder where his head was drooped combined with the anticipation that had been mounting all day meant her orgasm was rapidly approaching. 

"Let go, baby." Came Oliver's growly voice from her neck as he continued to slide in and out of her at a blinding pace. 

Then, he rose onto his toes, tilting his hips even more. His arm around her waist holding her up tightened, and he raised his other hand to grip the top of the fridge as he gave it everything he had now. The force of his effort manifested in the thin sheen of sweat covering his body, in the rapid pants against her own hot skin, and in the soft grunts she wasn't sure he knew he was making with each thrust of his hips. 

With that slight change of his hips, that was all it took for Felicity to come undone. "Yes, ah, Oliver, yes, yes, yes!" She chanted, her hips bucking wildly against his as her walls clamped down on him over and over again. Oliver continued to thrust through it, drawing out her pleasure and pulling strangled moans from Felicity. 

After a few more frantic thrusts, Oliver thrust all the way in and stilled his hips between her legs, a long moan tumbling from his lips. Small little zips of his orgasm jolted his hips as he emptied himself into her. Nuzzling her neck with his nose, his lips left soft kisses like love notes over her salty skin as they both came down from their high. 

"You're so going down next time, honey." Oliver panted tiredly against her skin. 

She let out another breathy laugh, carding her fingers through his sweaty hair, her other hand lovingly stroking the scarred skin of his back. "Next time?" 

Finally, Oliver lifted his head from her shoulder to look her in the eye. "Yeah, next time. We're definitely doing this every weekend William is with Thea." 

A sly grin tugged at her lips as she leaned forward, brushing her nose against his. "You're on, babe." She teased, sealing the deal with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone! If you want, feel free to drop me a line below - your thoughts and comments always make my day!


End file.
